


Dichiarazione  di Destino

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Elia e Filippo sono sassy e stupendi, Elia è sottone e soffre in silenzio, I fratelli Sava sono meravigliosi, M/M, PER LA PRIMA VOLTA HO USATO IL POV DI FILIPPO, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, martino e nico sono i soliti polipetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: “Quindi rifiuteresti la tua anima gemella?”Elia lo aveva detto guardandolo negli occhi, con uno sguardo attento e scrutatore. Come a studiarlo.“Sì. Ma magari tra una trentina di anni cambierò idea chi lo sa”Filippo non crede al sistema delle anime gemelle e non ha intenzione di vedere il nome scritto sul suo polso ma quando Elia entra nella sua vita non è più tanto sicuro di questa scelta. Anzi non è più sicuro di nulla.





	Dichiarazione  di Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Il fatto che sono uscita dalla mia confort zone - il pov di Elia- mi crea parecchia ansia nella pubblicazione di questa storia. Anche perchè io le soulmates AU non le ho mai amate; sono troppo cinica per loro ma intanto questa si è scritta da sola.  
> Ho pensato più volte di tenerla per me e non pubblicarla ma amen mi dispiacerebbe tenerla dimenticata nella cartella delle ff.  
> Spero vi piaccia buona lettura!

Tu mi sei affine tutto, da parte a parte, terribilmente e angosciosamente affine, come

io a me stessa – senza asilo, come le montagne. ( _Non è una dichiarazione d’amore: **di destino**_ )

(Lettera di  Marina Cvetaeva a Boris Pasternak)

 

Filippo si rifiuta nel credere nelle anime gemelle, di annientarsi a favore del destino per una scelta così importante come la persona con cui potrebbe passare una vita - se non felice almeno tollerabile. Vuole poter decidere se stare da solo, lontano dai legami che abbracciano e soffocano come un serpente prima le braccia e poi il collo asfissiando le vittime, o se vuole condividere la vita con qualcuno, innamorarsi per scelta senza l’ombra dell’anima gemella che potrebbe fare la sua comparsa dal nulla distruggendo ogni precario equilibrio.

Come è successo ai suoi genitori, divisi dieci anni prima quando suo padre aveva trovato la sua anima gemella, distruggendo una famiglia già indebolita dall’abitudine e dalla precarietà del tutto.

Ed è per questo che a tredici anni gli ha comunicato di voler indossare la fascia per nascondere il polso e il futuro nome della sua metà. Ovviamente gliel’hanno lasciato fare, senza nemmeno fare domande, accontentando ancora una volta ogni sua richiesta – e quelle di Eleonora – per compensare la loro assenza e freddezza. Lo avevano mandato da uno psicologo ma dopo sedute infruttuose si era concluso il tutto. Nessun’altro forzo era stato fatto.

Specialmente quando per il suo quattordicesimo compleanno aveva annunciato a tutti – genitori e amici di scuola - di essere gay. Non c’era stata nessuna psicologa questa volta ma solo un’indifferenza che ferisce più di ogni parola o gesto.

 

Quell’indifferenza che lo circondava, era in tutti i suoi conoscenti tranne  che in Eleonora, ancora in quella fase in cui tutto è un mondo da scoprire, nonostante la consapevolezza che non è un bel posto e le pressioni erano tante. Ma insieme, senza parlare, si erano presi le mani e ne erano usciti, lottando e contando sull’altro. Specialmente quando le gambe di Eleonora erano diventate troppo deboli e Filippo aveva fatto il possibile per aiutarla. Una squadra vincente nonostante le loro enormi fragilità.

A volte Filippo pensa sia egoistico verso l’altra persona questa sua ribellione personale ma poi si ricorda che avrebbe a che fare con le sue mille problematiche che vanno dalla fiducia al lasciarsi andare davvero e si giustifica dicendo che in realtà sta facendo un favore a entrambi.

 Il problema sorge quando dopo anni e anni di indifferenza e sesso privo di importanza nella sua vita entra Martino e con lui Elia Santini.

Elia è tutto quello che lui non è: energia, entusiasmo e altruismo.

E gli provoca qualcosa che Filippo non riesce bene a definire, come una sorta di pizzichio al polso quando sono entrambi nello stesso posto, unito a leggerezza. Perché il ragazzo gli è simile quanto diverso. È accogliente ma al tempo stesso riservato dietro le mille chiacchiere. Usa anche lui il rumore per distrarre da ciò che si porta dentro e Filippo vorrebbe saperne di più, provocargli sempre quei sorrisi luminosi che gli fanno chiudere gli occhi. Filippo vuole andare oltre quella tensione esistente tra loro, sia fisica che mentale, ma è bloccato. Per la prima volta è spaventato dal fatto che non è distaccato e da un momento all’altro Elia potrebbe stufarsi di lui, o peggio potrebbero funzionare fino a quando non arriva la sua anima gemella.

La storia che ciclicamente si ripete, come è nota fare.

Ne ha parlato una volta di questo, con Elia, delle anime gemelle. Una delle prime sere in cui si sono visti e Elia era intento a guardare dal divano di casa Fares Niccolò e Martino baciarsi in maniera tenera i nasi. Essendo loro la quinta essenza della dolcezza.

Filippo gli si era avvicinato –forse per studiarlo in quel momento di quiete in cui si intravedeva il ragazzo insicuro e meno la sua parte strafottente. Elia percependo la sua vicinanza lo aveva guardato sorridendo con lo sguardo confuso.

“Tu ci credi? Nelle anime gemelle?”

Filippo aveva riso amaramente per l’ironia della situazione volendo parlare di tutto con Elia – provarci addirittura, perché qualche segnale positivo l’aveva ricevuto - ma non di quello. Come un post it a ricordargli che tutto è effimero.

“È complicato” si limita a rispendere, con la speranza che cambiasse argomento.

“Beh, io ho tempo. Luchino e Giò stanno ancora aspettando le pizze”

Quella frase che sembrava detta in modo casuale portava con sé una strana insicurezza, come se avesse un significato di vitale importanza. O forse era solo Filippo a percepirla così. In fondo non era riuscito ad inquadrare bene Elia: sotto l’aria strafottente vi era un ragazzo che alle cose dava una grande importanza, semplicemente il suo affetto era selettivo. Ma c’era qualcosa che non quadrava quando Elia interagiva con lui, una sorta di timidezza e ritrosia a farsi conoscere bene che come pizzo elaborato si vedeva e non si vedeva ma sicuramente rendeva quel gioco di vedo non vedo più intrigante. Parlavano e si divertivano nelle uscite ma Elia non si svelava mai del tutto e tra loro vi era sempre qualcosa di impalpabile e non detto.

Ma questo non gli aveva  impedito di condividere la sua concezione di amore per cui trovava la faccenda dell’anima gemella tremenda,l’idea di non avere scelta era intollerabile e quindi aveva deciso di astenersi, di tirarsi fuori  e questo aveva accentuato la confusione in Elia.

“Quindi scegli di essere infelice?”

Che lo aveva fatto ridere per l’ingenuità con cui era stata detta.

“La felicità non dipende dall’anima gemella ma da te. Ci hanno educato con questa idea che senza di lei siamo incompleti ma la verità è che non puoi aspettarti di venir completato da un’altra persona. Devi essere tu a decidere con cosa realizzarti, in autonomia. Non puoi far scegliere a una persona che non ti conosce davvero – almeno all’inizio-  i pezzetti che ti rendono completo il tuo essere un puzzle umano. Far decidere loro cosa ti rende felice, annullandoti. Se non ti completi tu finirai solo per avere qualcosa che non vuoi. O che credi di volere, accettando tutto senza farti domande. Le aggiunte, se non sono giuste, è meglio evitarle e imparare a bastarsi piuttosto che distruggersi per quel poco in più o sgretolarsi nell'attesa del fatidico incontro"

Anche perché per quello che ne sappiamo potrebbe far parte della tua vita quando ormai sei vecchio o scoprire che è morta anni fa. Ha troppe falle come sistema quindi la cosa migliore è realizzarsi da soli piuttosto che passare una vita insoddisfatti e incompleta aspettando e sprecandola.”

“Quindi rifiuteresti la tua anima gemella?”

Elia lo aveva detto guardandolo negli occhi, con uno sguardo attento e scrutatore. Come a studiarlo.

“Sì. Ma magari tra una trentina di anni cambierò idea chi lo sa”

Elia non risponde subito ma impiega un minuto buono per continuare la conversazione, meditando su quello che ha sentito. Non è la prima volta che ne parla con qualcuno e solitamente la sua visione lascia spiazzata e confusa la gente. Ma non cambia la sua decisione o la mette in discussione, quello mai.

“Hai mai guardato il nome?”

Filippo scuote la testa in diniego.

“Tu?”

Elia esita prima di rispondere, con la mano libera dalla birra cerca istintivamente il polso, anche il suo coperto da un nastro, massaggiandolo.

“Sì, ma non credo funzionerà con me”

La tristezza del suo viso era qualcosa che Filippo avrebbe preferito non vedere ed è stato peggio quando dopo qualche istante gli ha sorriso con un sorriso finto simile, a quello dei clown tristi.

“Perché? chiunque sia sarebbe fortunato, sei divertente e non sei nemmeno male da guardare se chiedi a me”

Filippo glielo dice flirtando in modo più o meno involontario e Elia ride, amaro, prima di rispondergli senza più guardarlo. Lo sguardo fisso su Niccolò e Martino.

‘’ Filo smettila non dire queste cose’’

"Perché?" Filippo glielo chiede con vero interesse, essendo stato semplicemente sincero e non comprendendo questa sua ritrosia. Non gli dispiacerebbe essere destinato a qualcuno come Elia, capace di sorpenderlo e incuriosirlo.

 “È complicato”

Filippo avrebbe voluto saperne di più ma ad interromperli era stato il citofono con cui Luchino e Giò avvisavano di essere tornati. Da quella sera Elia era stato freddo con lui, distaccato quasi, ma gradualmente con il passare delle settimane era tornato scherzoso, anche se con qualche riserva di cui Filippo non ne capisce la natura. All’inizio quasi è tentato di chiedere spiegazioni a lui o a Marti ma poi evita di farlo quando le cose migliorano.

 

 

Filippo mentirebbe a sé stesso dicendo che negli incontri seguenti non ha mai provato a sbirciare il suo polso ma dopo settimane di maniche lunghe scopre che anche Elia ha sempre indossato il nastro. E quando viene beccato dal ragazzo il suo viso si oscura per qualche breve secondo, per poi ignorare la cosa non dicendo nulla. Ma Filippo nota che nemmeno dieci minuti dopo Elia si mette nuovamente la giacca di pelle dicendo di aver freddo.

Filippo è consapevole che loro due non sono le uniche persone a portarla eppure con quasi sette miliardi di persone al mondo a lui interessa solo quella di Elia e qualcosa la notte spesso lo porta a chiedersi il perché. Perché con lui Elia smetta di essere il solito ragazzo rumoroso e diventi invece silenzioso o intimorito.

Quello che occupa davvero le sue notti però è il pensiero di vederlo con qualcuno – in questo caso con Silvia – che scatena in lui un attacco di panico. Per la paura di perdere Elia, senza averlo mai avuto davvero.

Ed è solo allora che prende coscienza del fatto che si è innamorato di Elia Santini: dei suoi occhioni dolci e della sua ironia. Ma soprattutto di quel senso di tranquillità che prova quando sono insieme come se il peso del mondo fosse più leggero e non è cosa da poco se, come nel suo caso, si ha la sensazione di portare sulle proprie spalle questo macigno sin da piccoli.

L’ansia per la nuova consapevolezza lo terrorizza al punto da decidere d’istinto di togliere il nastro e in base al nome inciso sulla sua pelle vedere se forse il destino è con loro e quindi può permettersi di innamorarsi del tutto o stringere i denti e farsela passare.

È come se una mano invisibile gli stringesse il collo a livello della carotide per fargli mancare l’aria e farlo morire d’asfissia. Riprende a respirare solo quando abbassando il tessuto vede il nome Elia, scritto con una grafia terribile che ricollega al ragazzo più giovane. E in quel momento capisce che la sua dichiarazione di rifiuto verso il sistema delle anime gemelle altro non era che paura. Che adesso è svanita per far posto ai piani per conquistare la sua anima gemella.

Si rene conto che Elia doveva aver letto il suo nome sulla sua pelle, averci sperato per poi venir ferito dalle sue parole ciniche ed è assurdo come l’ansia viene sostituita subito dal senso di colpa per averlo ferito involontariamente. Ma la consapevolezza che Elia una volta leccatosi le ferite si sia riavvicinato a lui – forse con la speranza di fargli cambiare idea o forse per qualche motivo a cui non nemmeno osa sperare.

Quindi gli scrive un messaggio chiedendogli se domani gli vada di fare qualcosa dopo l’uscita da scuola e si sorprende quando Elia gli risponde nemmeno cinque minuti dopo, nonostante siano le due di notte.

Ovviamente non è riuscito a prendere sonno troppo agitato per l’incontro e per evitare di impazzire alle quattro si è rassegnato e, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, ha deciso di riorganizzare le librerie varie togliendo tutti i libri per poi rimetterli a posto con un nuovo senso, categorizzandoli per generi letterari.

Ha appena finito la sezione poco fornita di gialli quando Eleonora si sveglia guardandolo come se fosse impazzito e ringrazia il fatto che sia assonnata perché è solo poco prima di uscire che nota il suo polso nudo.

“Ne parliamo stasera Ele, vai. È tutto a posto”

Eleonora ci crede e gli si avvicina per dargli un bacio sulla guancia prima di uscire salutandolo con il solito affettuoso “a stasera scemo”.

Le successive sei ore sono intollerabili. Filippo finisce di sistemare la libreria, si lava e si prepara in modo da sembrare più carino del solito e nel frattempo cerca di non mandare messaggi ad Elia, per evitare di scrivergli la novità per messaggio.

 

 

All’una meno dieci si trova davanti al cancello e mentalmente ringrazia tutti gli dei - a cui non crede - per il fatto che quando Elia esce svariati minuti dopo con i suoi amici, non ci siano anche Eleonora e le sue amiche. Martino è il primo a vederlo ed è il primo a salutarlo e abbracciarlo. Subito dopo mette la mano in tasca per nascondere a tutti il polso, non volendo rovinare la sorpresa e la dichiarazione.

Filippo è sicuro che Elia abbia notato il suo polso senza nastro. Ne ha la certezza da come dopo averlo salutato con un cenno del mento ha beccato il suo lo sguardo fisso e silenzioso sul dorso della sua mano. Probabilmente cercando di capire cosa aspettarsi ora che non è il solo a sapere ma sicuramente ricorderà ogni singola parola del suo terribile monologo sul fatto che avrebbe rifiutato la sua anima gemella. Forse pensa che l’appuntamento di oggi riguardi proprio questo: il rifiuto definitivo.

“Oggi Ele ha il programma alla radio, mi sa che hai sbagliato giorno Filo”

Filippo aggrotta le sopracciglia alla consapevolezza che Elia non abbia detto del loro incontro ai ragazzi ma del resto nemmeno lui ha detto qualcosa a Eleonora quindi non può giudicarlo. E alla fine non è un appuntamento o altro, non c’è bisogno di prendersela. Però dall’altra Filippo prova la voglia di urlare ai quattro venti che è innamorato della sua anima gemella. Peccato che ancora non sa se sia ricambiato visto il casino combinato dalla sua lingua lunga e pungente.

“Non è qui per lei ma per me” la voce di Elia anticipa la sua, due volte quando cerca di spiegare il loro appuntamento “mi accompagna a scegliere una macchina fotografica per mia madre”

“È così che si dice ora?” scherza Gio e solitamente avrebbe riso ma non in quel momento con l’ansia a mangiarlo dentro, come le iene fanno con gli animali deboli e feriti. E di ferite Filippo ne ha infinite.

A zittirlo ci pensa Marti prima che Luchino possa dire qualsiasi uscita infelice delle sue. Filippo, impaziente di rassicurarlo e al tempo stesso terrorizzato dal fatto che ora potrebbe essere lui a essere rifiutato, uccide ogni possibile spreco ulteriore di tempo. Infatti prima che Martino o Luchino possano trascinarlo in qualche discorso gioca in attacco.

“Elia, possiamo andare?”

A cui Elia sorride nervosamente prima di annuire. Il sorriso non arriva agli occhi, è solo denti e labbra che si muovono. Sembra di avere a che fare con un clone di Elia senza quell’ironia e quella luminosità che l’hanno fatto innamorare di lui.

“A domani 'zì. Luchì, dimmi se Silvia ti risponde”

Luchino in risposta scuote la testa con pessimismo, facendogli tenerezza.

“Non risponderà tanto”

A cui Giovanni risponde con un “hai il mago dell’amore al tuo fianco”

E Martino che gli dice “non buttarti giù Luchì”

Elia annuisce dopo il commento di Marti e si limita a dare al biondino una pacca sulla spalla per poi rivolgersi a Filippo.

“Andiamo dai. Ciao raga”

Seguito dal saluto di Filippo ai ragazzi e di Filippo che scombina i capelli del rosso, con affetto. Perché Martino rappresenta un’altra eccezione, si rivedeva molto in lui e avevano imparato a volersi bene. Quasi potrebbe chiamarlo il suo migliore amico se non fosse che lo reputa un po’ suo figlio.

La situazione con Elia una volta salutati i ragazzi è evidentemente tesa e silenziosa mentre camminano senza nessuna direzione precisa ma con lo scopo di allontanarsi da quel posto pieno di gente che conoscono. Sono mossi inconsapevolmente entrambi dal bisogno di intimità, di essere soli ma al tempo stesso spaventati di questa situazione e delle parole che potrebbero udire. Un limbo in cui ogni emozione è compressa e non riconosciuta.

Come quel nodo allo stomaco ogni volta che becca Elia fissare il suo lembo di pelle da poco scoperto e l’imbarazzo che si palesa sul viso di Elia quando Filippo lo becca. Ogni volta – è successo tre volte - pensa che il ragazzo dirà qualcosa ma non lo fa. Si limita a mordersi con nervosismo le labbra piene e guardare in avanti mettendo anche le sue mani in tasca fino a quando non lo riguarda con fare poco furtivo.

Non hanno fatto nemmeno cinque minuti a piedi prima che Elia impaziente si ferma e Filippo con lui, sempre più teso quando Elia gli si avvicina, timoroso accostando le sue dita con le proprie, come se volesse prendergli la mano. Gli occhi bassi a nascondergli quella vasta dolcezza che non nasconde nessuna emozione.

Contatto fisico ma con cautela.

Le dita lunghe e affusolate di Elia piano giocano con le sue per infine intrecciarsi con le sue per qualche istante quando Elia con la voce bassa simile a un sussurro parlano, pregano quasi.

“Posso?”

Non c’è bisogno di dire altro, non quando sanno entrambi di cosa parlano.

“Sì” anche Filippo lo sussurra, spaventato.

Nel momento esatto in cui Elia gira piano il suo polso, rivelando la scritta, un sorriso piccolo si presenta sulle labbra carnose del ragazzo ma sparisce quasi subito in favore di un’espressione più neutra, con le palpebre chiuse e rughe di concentrazione tra le sopracciglia che Filippo non comprende bene.

“Cazzo. Mi dispiace, poteva capitarti di meglio Filo.”

Elia scioglie l’intreccio delle loro dita come se bruciato passandole tra i capelli folti scombinandoli e quasi tirandoli con eccessiva forza all’indietro.

“Scusa per non avertelo detto prima ma non volevo ti sentissi costretto o in colpa. E poi poteva essere un altro Filippo, anche se ero convinto per ovvi motivi che fossi tu. Quindi ora non so, amici come prima?”

“Amici?”

È l’unica parola che riesce veramente a captare Filippo. Vorrebbe chiedere anche quali sono le ovvie ragioni ma riesce a pensare solo a quella parola. Amici. No, non vuole essere suo amico o almeno non senza avergli confessato tutto, averci almeno provato.

“Tu non credi a tutto questo e l’ultima cosa che voglio è che ti senta costretto. Non mi devi nulla.”

E nonostante la voce convincente Filippo non crede davvero a quello che sente, non quando le palpebre di Elia sono ora serrate e le braccia conserte. Una fortezza fisica per proteggersi.

“Elia, no. Guardami”

Elia scuote la testa per poi girarla da un’altra arte aprendo finalmente gli occhi lucidi. Qualcosa nel suo stomaco gli si contorce per la visione di questo spettacolo.

“No Fili, non è un problema ok? Davvero. Lo sospettavo che fossi tu e sono venuto a patti con la cosa. Avevo solo bisogno di averne la certezza e ora ce l’ho ma è ok”

Filippo gli prende piano il polso, baciando piano la pelle su cui è ricamato il proprio nome, non sapendo bene come rassicurarlo senza sbagliare le parole. Non sa bene come comportarsi, i suoi non glielo hanno mai insegnato e i film sentimentali guardati con Ele sono sempre sembrati finti.

Ma quel piccolo gesto serve per riavere l’attenzione di Elia, i suoi occhi cioccolato su di sé più grandi del solito, le labbra carnose socchiuse per la sorpresa.

“Chiedimi perché ho guardato” gli esce come una scongiura ma il tono è sicuro mentre con il pollice accarezza l’interno del polso di Elia, come a chiedergli di rimanere con lui adesso e parlargli, ascoltare le sue parole senza mettere su un muro e il suo corpo si prende la responsabilità di comunicare quello che non riesce a dire a parole.

“Perché l’hai fatto?”

Tutto in quel momento ricorda a Filippo quanto Elia sia più piccolo e con meno esperienza. Filippo studia per qualche istante la bellezza di Elia prima di parlare, studiando il suo viso e quelle micro espressioni che lo fanno impazzire.

“Perché mi sono reso conto che mi sto innamorando di te e quel nome era l’unico modo per sapere sarebbe stato duraturo. Non volevo sperarci se non era il tuo di nome quello che avevo addosso. E scegliere te, provare queste cose per te, è stata una mia scelta quindi no, non voglio essere un semplice amico”

Elia si morde le labbra mentre Filippo parla, probabilmente per non interromperlo e Filippo lo apprezza prima di continuare.

“E non so perché dici che ti dispiace che ho il tuo nome visto che sono io quello fortunato, non tu. E inoltre non sei obbligato a stare con me. Sei giovane e devi fare un sacco di esperienze e capire chi sei-”

Filippo non ha il temo di finire che Elia. l’impulsivo Elia, lo bacia ponendo fine al suo discorso e a tutte le sue riserve. Cerca di non pensare che potrebbe essere il loro primo e unico bacio, se lo tira vicino mettendogli una mano dietro la nuca.

Quando devono separarsi perché ormai sta mancando il respiro ad entrambi, Filippo è spiazzato dal sorriso mozzafiato che Elia gli riserva. Un sole che finora è stato nascosto dalle nubi e dal nulla splende illuminando tutto ciò che poco prima era ombroso.

“Fai tanto l’intellettuale ma poi sei proprio stupido a pensare che io non ti voglia”

Filippo non ha il tempo di rispondere che Elia lo abbraccia con una forza che sembra fondere tutti e due ed è quasi impossibile percepire dove inizia lui e dove Elia. Ed è una sensazione particolare ma che probabilmente non potrebbe mai smettere di ricercare.

“Va tutto bene, abbiamo il destino dalla nostra”

Gli sussurra Elia, dritto all’altezza del suo orecchio e Filippo sorride perché non è una cosa da poco, come non lo è la sensazione di essere protetto dalle braccia e dal corpo di Elia – meno minuto di lui - e iniziare a vivere senza pensare solo all’istinto di sopravvivenza almeno in questo aspetto della sua vita.

Cosa non di poco conto è che crede alle rassicurazioni dei Elia anche senza tutte quelle storie del destino. Gli crede perché il più piccolo è sempre stato incapace di mentire e gli ha sempre trasmesso questo senso di sicurezza e leggerezza che ha fatto sì che se ne innamorasse senza rendersene conto.

 

 

 

 

 

In quattro mesi sono cambiate tante cose nella vita di Filippo. È sereno, cosa che per lui è più appetibile della felicità perché è una sensazione più concreta e duratura, non un qualcosa di astratto e irraggiungibile.

La concretezza è la base portante della sua relazione con Elia, che in qualche modo influenza la sua visione delle cose. Non perché l’amore guarisce tutto - quello no - ma le migliora, a volte è cicatrizzante sulle ferite vecchie e non. Concretezza che si manifesta in quel momento con il corpo solido del suo ragazzo sotto di lui. Elia ride per il solletico causato dal pennarello che colora la sua pelle olivastra collegando i nei che numerosi decorano il suo petto, come un cielo stellato pieno di costellazioni.

Fa tutto parte di un progetto universitario a cui Filippo ha partecipato per poi ridursi all’ultimo senza idee e modello fino a quando, dopo aver osservato il proprio ragazzo nudo sotto la doccia, ha avuto l’illuminazione.

“Fili aspè, dammi un minuto”

“Solo uno e giusto perché mi piace guardarti dall’alto” che fa ridere entrambi.

“Dovrei sentirmi offeso per questo” Elia lo dice pizzicandogli il fianco nudo, che lo porta a spostarsi un po’ e lamentarsi prima di tornare a ridere senza pensieri, con una leggerezza mai avuta.

“È offensivo solo se pensi che lo sia. Per me sei arte libera quando facciamo sesso, lo sai”

“Sei ruffiano. Ma tanto sono già qui pronto ad aiutarti per ste foto del progetto, non hai bisogno di fare così”

“Oh, siamo insicuri Santini?”

“Vaffanculo Filo”

“Molto maturo, sì”

E così Elia ride di nuovo alla sua risposta, rumoroso e vitale, l’opposto di sé stesso, il pezzetto mancante che sembrava irreperibile prima del suo arrivo. E forse loro erano stati solo fortunati ma il piano universale delle anime gemelle aveva acquisito un nuovo senso per Filippo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ricordo che ogni feedback/ crititca è ben accetta e grazie ancora <3


End file.
